Disconnectors are widely used in power transmission and distribution grid where current as high as several thousand amps are conducted. The disconnectors need to endure high current as well as heat generated by such a high current. Therefore, qualities regarding electrical conductance as well as the thermal dissipation are vital in the industry. To connect a component such as a transformer to the power grid, a disconnector requires at least one contact to form such a connection to a bus-bar of the power grid. The design of the contact is thus vital because it directly affects the qualities mentioned above and cost effectiveness.
Conventional disconnectors provide their contacts with acceptable mechanical, electrical and thermal performances are available in a high price, and thus there is a need in the art for a high performance disconnector with acceptable manufacturing and assembly costs.